


the name -- of it -- is

by MaryPSue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, billford if you squint, sort of a reverse one of us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: In another dimension, on the other side of the coin, Stanford Pines is brought face to face with an ugly truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title's from Emily Dickinson's "The Name -- of it --is 'Autumn' ", because I'm a pretentious loser and bad at titles and the poem is beautiful. (The second line is "The hue -- of it -- is Blood", which I also thought was appropriate.)

in another dimension, a flat black hand with six fingers reaches out, wreathed in golden flame.

“ _well, what do you say?”_

in another dimension, a hand with ragged nails attached to a wrist wrapped in pale, raised white lines of scar tissue reaches out - and draws back.

_there’s something about the expression on that face, that eyeless, blank face, that makes Bill both want to draw back and to plunge forward. it’s what’s always excited him about Sixer - that unlike most of the people he’s met, Bill can never tell what he’s thinking._

_well_

_hardly ever_

in another dimension

[- Stanford doesn’t bother to even raise his goggles. He won’t be staying here. When he first arrived in this dimension, slipping through the open rift from the Nightmare Realm, he’d wondered if he’d really left at all. 

It had taken him entirely too long to realise that this was another dimension adjacent to his own. Here, though, the worst had come to pass. Here, the portal had been opened, and the horror that had caused it to be built had been let loose to wreak its havoc on this world.

Only that horror wasn’t Bill. -]

“you said _until the end of time.”_

in another dimension -

_Sixer’s voice is like rich chocolate and the snap of leather, like a shiver down Bill’s spine. this close Bill can practically feel the power rolling off of him. Bill feels slightly drunk, slightly high, like he’s floating and not just because Sixer’s holding him suspended in midair._

[- Stanford turns his back on the little tableau playing out behind him, as the human figure reaches out and its hand is enveloped by the billowing palm of the clearly _in_ human figure hovering, like a vast black sheet of nothingness, against the yellow sky. 

He tries to ignore the twinge in his chest, and, when that fails, to name it. Fear. Disgust. Fury. -]

_Sixer’s hand dwarfs Bill’s, and Sixer’s form dwarfs Bill’s as well, as he gathers Bill into his folds like one of those terrifying deep-sea squid that envelop their small, unsuspecting prey in trailing robes of digestive tissue and slowly dissolve them into nothingness. Bill catches himself thinking of dissolving, as the back of his head explodes outwards and lets the universe pour in, as he feels himself finally, finally exhale._

[- Anything but envy. -]

in another dimension, the sky goes black as a figure like a cloak of night sweeps across it, marred only by a flash of golden light.


End file.
